Evil Coop
Evil Coop is self-proclaimed ruler of the Alternate Earth that Coop and Gorrath fall into during a heated fight. Biography After he defeated Gorrath and his Glorft army, this Coop kept fighting, conquering planet after planet across space. He eventually lost his humane side, got himself into shape and decided to abandon Megas to pursue greater glories. Followed by Kiva, desperate to return to the future, the two went on to cause mass chaos and became galactic warlords. Up until good Coop's intervention, Evil Coop was constantly trying to destroy the last piece of human resistance, which was led by Alternate Jamie. During the final battle with good Coop and the Glorft, him and Evil Kiva retreated only to have the dimensional gate destroyed by Alternate Jamie(thanks to Coop's plan to trap both Evil Coop and Evil Kiva between dimensions) while they were still in the portal and are now trapped in the Lurp Dimension. Personality Many years after defeating the Glorft and the destruction of the Karajor, he becomes corrupt and wants to fights more to the point he fought some of his old allies and enemies(Among them was T-Bot, Magnanimous, R.E.C.R. and the S-Force) with brutality; because of this, he takes great joy destroying anyone or anything that gets in his way (such as wanting to destroy original Coop and his dimension along with the original Glorft). He seemed to be cynical about television programs as he rules out the wrestling moves Coop uses were fake. Unlike his alternate counterpart, he is muscular and intelligent in which he mocks Coop's weight and Megas, calling it a "Toy"; however unlike Coop who never quits from a fight no matter the odds stack against him, Evil Coop seems to now back down from a fight when the odds are stack against him (such when his army was completely destroyed and was outnumber by Coop and the Glorft army). Thou like Coop, Evil Coop does dust his hands off when he wins a fight; also, somewhat like Coop, he does relies on Kiva for information and other things(due to Evil Kiva being his second in-command). Equipment Evil Coop has abandoned Megas for a long time, and now possesses a red and black mech with flame designs all around it, with the racing number 13 on its left shoulder (probably to signify the upgrade from Megas whose racing number is 12, this also likely implies the unlucky number 13 due to the fact that Coop is now evil). Instead of using a bunch of gaming controllers/buttons like he would use to control Megas, Evil Coop's mech uses duel joystick like controls with 2 buttons on both sticks. Based on his and Evil Kiva's remarks about Megas, this mech is most likely more powerful than Megas (having destroyed it in one stab with its energy sword). Its weapons include a rocket fist, an energy sword, and an arm-mounted blaster. He also has a fortress with a dimensional gate, and an army of white drones. Rocket Fist.png|Rocket-propelled fist Energy Sword.png|Energy Sword Arm blaster.png|Arm Blaster Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Cooplowski Family Category:Villains Category:Deceased